


[罗索］66号公路

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 对米霍克家族满怀恨意的绑匪罗X被保护过度又天然又欲的养子藻藻双性注意
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

00.

索隆是在疾驰的车后备箱醒来的。  
嘴被胶带封住，双手被绑没发动弹。当然脚也一样。  
是谁......敢绑架米霍克家的人？

有刺眼的阳光从顶部缝隙里透过，车载音响正播放着《summer》，燥热又让人头晕目眩，一如这南部海岸的气候，叫每一个人都得汗流浃背。

索隆使劲动了动手腕——挣不开。

绑匪似乎心情不错，速度越来越快，乐声也逐渐充斥了整个车厢。

-When I met you in the summer  
-To my heartbeat’s sound  
-We fell in love  
-As the leaves turned brown  
-And we could be together baby  
-AS long as skies are blue  
......

好俗。这么想着，昏昏沉沉地，他又闭上了眼。

01.

他被人粗暴地推醒。睁眼看到的便是一张冷峻又不耐的脸——太阳尚未完全落山，在橘色的霞光里，后备箱上方逼仄的开口被那个黑衣黑发的男人占据了一半。那个男人背光、阴冷，与这里的一切格格不入......却瞬间让他心跳漏了一拍。

这种类型的冷脸帅哥在奔放热情的南海岸实在不多见。更何况是对家教颇严，根本没好好接触过几个男人的他而言。

“醒了就快点自己下来。”那人张嘴催促道。

索隆这才注意到自己脚上的绳子已经被解开了，随即便磨磨蹭蹭挪动身体，试图拖延一点时间来思考怎么创造逃跑的机会。

“我劝你不要耍些不切实际的小聪明，罗罗诺亚当家的。现在未必还有比我更了解你的人......”黑发的绑匪冷冷看着他，“要带走那个米霍克都不舍得在大众面前曝光过几次的小‘女儿’，不做好万全的计划可办不到吧。”

言下之意再明确不过。

不过，他好歹是每天认真训练的成年男子，怎么可能会乖乖束手就擒。  
他装作服从的样子不再磨蹭，干错利落地下了车。刚想做点什么示意对方揭开他嘴上的胶布，却猝不及防被突然捉住了下巴。绑匪比他高半头有余，动作毫不怜悯，霸道地将他几乎提起，迫使他抬头踮脚。本就被堵住了嘴，在压迫之下更是感觉呼吸困难，只得急促地起伏胸膛靠鼻子汲取氧气。

这样难以动弹的姿态再加上被反绑在背后的双手更是让他全无反抗的余地。

“我说过要你老实点。”钳住他下巴和脖子的手又紧了紧，冰冷的声音从上方飘来。

男人的眼珠转向身侧，又转回来盯着他......

下一秒，封住他嘴巴的胶带便被猛地撕去，还没从疼痛中缓过神来，两粒又酸又涩的药片就被塞上了舌头根部，异物的深入弄得他几乎要吐，刚想咳嗽便又被粗暴地灌进了一大口水。药片瞬间就被冲下喉咙消失不见。

“唔——！咳......”

是什么药？

索隆喘息着，尽管表面没有太大反应，心里却着实不安起来。现在的情况，根本没法反抗这个男人......

“你......”

他刚想开口，对面的人却全然不顾他的存在突然抬头注视着不远处的天空说起话来。

“这一切你都看在眼里吧米霍克？你都看到了，马上我就要送你一份大礼！”男人的脸上露出了他今天第一个笑容，依然安静冷淡，却隐约透露着疯狂和狰狞，“刚刚我给他吃下了我自己研发的药，两分钟内得不到安慰就会永久影响心理、心智......当然，只有我知道治疗的方法。而如果你打算现在射杀我，在子弹穿过我的脑袋前，我就足以给他下上一辈子只想去当脱衣舞娘，追着客人要送他们服务的心理暗示。哦，或许还来得及加一条想成为一个不折不扣的放荡婊子。”

听着这些肮脏露骨不堪入耳的词汇，索隆只觉羞愤，现在却只能被捉着全凭对方摆弄。

老家伙的人已经追到附近了吗......这家伙，又说什么安慰，是指这药会有催情效果吗......

该死！难怪，浑身上下都隐隐燥热起来了......

时间过得很慢，绑匪只是带着意味不明的笑意始终看着一个方向，应该是在看老家伙那边的反应……明明不想被他管这么多，可现在居然又只能指望他来救。

该死。

抓着他的绑匪越靠越近，明明不是什么凶暴粗犷的长相，那种满怀恨意和疯狂的威压却让能他本能地感到畏惧。

此时索隆才真正意识到，眼前的是个货真价实的与他实力差距悬殊、穷凶极恶的暴徒。

“呵。妥协了吗米霍克。那接下来就得请你欣赏一出好戏了。不过，我出于好意还是先提醒你，不想他的秘密被发现的话就让所有人都离开无人机的屏幕和附近可见范围吧，或者，你也该回避一下？你明白我要做什么。”

望着某个方向的绑匪似乎是得到了满意的结果，张狂地笑了起来。随后他就这样掐着索隆的下巴，将手里刚成年不久的，介于少年和男人之间的肉体随意粗暴地扔上了前车盖。索隆的手臂和大腿都被撞得不轻，却咬咬牙只是闷哼一声便不再作声。

他的胯部恰好抵着车头，到地面的距离刚好比腿长一些，却被身后的人压得动弹不得只能费力地踮起脚。

可这绑匪却还是不满足于这样对他的折磨羞辱。他被身后伸来的带着纹身的手又掐住了脖子，迫使他将头抬高了向后仰，等待着他的，是一个方形的牛皮纸袋。

“混蛋！别太过分了！”索隆气得发抖，头被罩在纸袋里并不怎么透气，视线里也只有勉强透过纸袋的那点混沌的橘色光亮。被剥夺了视觉和自由的他就像是案板上的鱼，任人宰割。宽阔的沿海公路上并没有其他车子，可这样毫无还手之力的姿态暴露在旷野之中，甚至可能还被不知道在哪里的无人机全数拍了下来……

这份屈辱叫他难以忍受。

“你在和我谈条件，罗罗诺亚当家的？”

下一秒，他只觉腿间贴上什么冰凉的东西，还未反应过来便随着“呲拉”一声，他的裤子被撕碎了……

tbc


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章纯肉，有qj  
> 双性藻注意

02.

不同于自己的、陌生的手在双腿之间摩挲。男人的手指就像伊甸园里那条惑人的蛇，低温、咸湿，带来有形的恐惧和......

没法忽视的期待。

“体温升高了，罗罗诺亚当家的。”低沉却清明的声音贴着耳畔传来，他虽然没有再说什么，但仅仅是这句话也够了。  
这个恶劣的家伙分明是在说，你也兴奋了。

意识到这一点的索隆羞愤难当，可身体却在渴望更多的抚摸，甚至开始期待被更粗暴地对待......所以，他只能咬紧牙关，努力不发出一点欢愉的声音。

突然，一只手握住了他的大腿根，正用不大不小的力气示意他把腿往外抬。从未被如此强硬对待过的索隆忍不住大腿开始颤抖，更何况趴在前车盖上的他本就要踮起脚才能勉强维持平衡，于是便轻易地让人分开了腿。而那人闲着的另一只手，则抚上了他挺翘的双丘之前，那片除了在被领养那天老家伙给他检查身体时从未在别人面前展示过的奇异沟壑——那本该是女人才有的东西，可他身为男人却同样拥有......只是他的更加窄小，周围的毛发也稀疏到近乎没有。

“果然如此......虽然只是大胆的推测，但没想到你竟然真的是极少数存在的外生殖器完整的双性人。难怪米霍克从不让你单独参与社交活动。”男人的声音听起来却丝毫没有惊讶的感觉，反而像是饶有兴致。

“唔......哈啊！”这家伙，居然直接把手指伸进来了！“别碰我！”

“这可由不得你。况且，你明明在期待的吧......这里都湿了......”

“混蛋......”是因为媚药吗，还是因为没法看见他的动作......被手指侵犯的地方，想要被填满，甚至是被撑开、被激烈地摩擦。

也就是说，他想和身后的人交合......怎么会这样，明明是该恨之入骨的家伙。

“别哭啊，罗罗诺亚当家的。要直面自己的淫荡并不难，我这就......满足你。”

他的腰被按住了，手肘和肚子上因为挣扎而裸露的那一部分皮肤被迫紧紧贴上被太阳烤得滚烫的引擎盖......而同样滚烫的硬物正抵在自己都不敢过多触碰的地方。

能感觉到那里正在分泌热液，使得男人的性器在穴口上下摩擦得非常顺利，液体甚至多得沿着大腿根滑了下来......来不及自我厌弃，那又硬又粗的阴茎就已经强硬地挤了进来。

好痛......那么小的地方，根本就进不来吧......

“啊嗯......出去......你出去！”撕裂般的痛感一下袭来，趴着的青年疼得绷紧了肌肉，却也倔强地不喊疼。又有液体沿着腿根滑落，他知道那是血。

“果真还是处女啊。你这里实在是太窄了，再怎么扩张都会流血的，更何况我也不想怜香惜玉，对着你们家的人我实在是理智不起来啊......米霍克！”

身后的传来的声音又再度提高，随即他的腰两侧被捉住了，那个男人大开大合地动了起来。过小的穴口几乎被撑得满满当当，每一下进出都能摩擦到阴蒂，过去根本没法想象的快感很快占据了他整个大脑，要没法思考了......

“不要......不要！哈啊......不要再动了......好奇怪......要、要去——啊嗯！”未经人事的青年被操干了没几分钟便迎来了第一次阴道高潮。尽管性器还未从穴里退出来，那人却也不再进出，一言不发地等待青年高潮完毕。只是，索隆几乎是刚刚停止了抽搐，下一轮的狂风暴雨又立刻袭来了。

下面，好舒服。明明是被强奸，可是身体却忍不住感到欢愉。里面被填得好满......难以启齿的那里想要被欺负的期待正被好好满足着，明明不该这样的！是媚药的缘故吗？一定是的......一定是的！

“唔......太、太快了......求你......哈啊！”渐渐的，青年的声音不再充满抗拒，而是变成了带上一丝欢愉和期待的呻吟，再次去了。

“喜欢我这样对你吗？”

“啊啊——！才、不......唔啊！......不、不行的......嗯啊......太快......好舒服......喜欢......喜欢唔！”像是不满他的口是心非一般，男人的动作越来越用力，渐渐榨干他最后一丝理智。

“呵。既然你喜欢，那我就给你奖励。”

刚刚驰骋完一番的巨物退了出去，突如其来的空虚让正在高潮的索隆无所适从起来，只得独自踮脚开着腿颤抖。可这次对方却没有等他平息的耐心，直接抓着他的小腿将他翻了过来平躺在引擎盖上，腿没地方支撑，只得大开在身体两边。

纸袋被摘去，他终于再度能看见周遭的一切、那个阴冷可怕的男人，以及，如荡妇般不堪的自己。

原来太阳已经几乎和地平线齐平了，橘红的霞光像是要燃尽最后一丝光亮般烧得火红。

“真是不错的表情啊，罗罗诺亚当家的。去了多少次呢？”带着纹身的手指抚上了他的唇角——那里还残留着连续高潮后流下的口水，又或者是眼泪，但这又有什么区别呢。

“看来我的表现有让你满意。”那只手又一路沿着他的下巴、脖子、胸膛，一路摸上了他平坦又被烫得发红的小腹，“看啊，这里可是都亮出淫纹了。”

“你！混蛋......住口——啊！手指......不要......突然......唔啊！”三根修长的手指突然整个没入了还未闭合的穴口，就连指根的字母都被全数吞进。这样色情的场景让他脸热，又是一股热液自穴中流出，使得男人抽插的都带上了“呼哧呼哧”的水声，察觉到的人只是勾起嘴角，加快了手上的速度，索隆抬着头便能看见自己身下汁水四溅，“不要......别这样......呜呜......太羞耻了......啊啊......”

被手指这样快速地侵犯带来的快感和刚刚又有不同，对方的手指技巧性地弯曲，每次都能刺激到让他疯狂的那一点，下身的感觉正可怕地占据着他整个身体，自那小口中流出的淫液没法抑制的越来越多，身体，好奇怪，他甚至忍不住扭起腰以得到更多的快乐。

“啊啊——！不行、不行了......要去、要去了！哈啊！”他竟然......像失禁一样，大量的水没法控制地从那个地方喷出来......喷了那个男人一手、更多的应该是在地上......

他疲惫地闭上了已经湿润的眼睛，真希望能就此直接睡过去，要怎么去面对这样不知廉耻的自己。

“初次经验就潮吹了吗。看来不但功能健全还十分天赋异禀。”那个声音听不出情绪，但也只能是讥讽了吧。

“哦？动作还挺快啊。”男人似乎是接了个电话，随即毫不顾忌地打开了免提，电话那头的声音，赫然就是隐忍着怒气的米霍克。

[游戏时间结束了，没有了筹码的你准备好付出代价了吗，小子。]

“看来你还真是全程看着，作为老爹还真够变态啊米霍克。是打算杀我灭口吗，可惜令爱好像并没有从药效中解脱啊。对着强奸犯说喜欢......这可不是什么好现象。不好意思，刚刚操作不当，似乎给了点错误的暗示。这样吧，我也不会提多过分的要求，这几天你顺我的意思，最后我还你一个身心健全的罗罗诺亚·索隆。你看怎么样？不然罗罗诺亚当家的余生可都要在思念我之中度过了，只有被侵犯才能短时间镇定罢了。”

他随意说出这些话，就如同在打一个无关紧要的电话，甚至还神色自然地看着他。

这家伙，就这样随意拿他和自己的性命当赌注吗。但凡老家伙觉得他无关紧要了，这人有多少条命都不够死的。还真是疯子。

[还真是胆大包天。我耐心有限，最后也一定会让你付出代价。特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗。]

随后电话便被挂断了。

原来，他的名字叫，罗。

“真是好运啊，不论是你还是我。看来米霍克很重视你，罗罗诺亚当家的。”名叫罗的男人笑着将他提了起来，又再度绑起手脚，而这次则是把他塞进了副驾驶。

自太阳彻底落入地平线后，天黑不过是一两分钟的事。满天繁星下，空荡的66号公路上，有一辆车又再度飞驰起来。

副驾驶上被安全带固定，戴着眼罩，双腿打开与双手绑在一起的青年极力克制着颤抖的声音问道：“你......刚刚......嗯......是不是射进去了......唔......！”

车载广播骤然停下，急促的机械声顿时在狭窄的空间里无孔不入。青年大张的腿间，赫然是一根正在运转的被束缚带固定的按摩棒。

“害怕怀孕吗。”罗换了右手握方向盘，突然将身体左倾，在索隆耳边轻轻说道,

“给你吃的药，是避孕药和一粒我做的维生素片。”

“什么！......啊嗯......”

“我知道你想说什么，媚药也是确实有的，但剂量嘛，不过是能让一只小兔子发情罢了。”看着索隆羞愤恨不能死的样子，罗顿时心情晴朗起来，笑着将手机从窗口扔了出去，瞬间便甩在身后没了踪迹。

“我早就说过，你是天赋异禀啊。索隆当家的。”

tbc


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意有调教+野外放尿

03.

“唔......嗯啊......”

“安静点。”

旁边阴晴不定的男人突然出了声，带着些许责怪的意味。

本就不算大的呻吟声戛然而止。索隆原本就抱着侥幸的心态希望罗能无视他不知廉耻的叫声。也许真的如他所说，自己是天生淫荡，被塞了按摩棒的地方传达给身体的，是难以隐忍的快感，是没法抑制的想要呻吟的冲动。即使是此刻极力闭紧了嘴巴，为了缓解难以释放的空虚和快乐，腰也立即摆动了起来，再加上被绑住朝外打开的双腿……自己现在的样子，想象一下也实在是下贱难看。讽刺的是，被戴上眼罩甚至成了件幸运的事，让他可以如同鸵鸟般不用面对那人嘲讽的脸。

索隆紧张地小幅度动作着，又在心里默默做着准备，等待罗接下来的羞辱。腰没法停止扭动……他只能尽力忍耐着，尽可能地减少摆动的频率，尽管这毫无意义，但也算是他努力保持的最后一点点自尊了。

旁边的人却没再出声，像是没有看见他此刻被欲望支配的丑态一般。或许真的是在专注开车……

而实际上夜幕中的66号公路上，从头到尾就只有他们这一辆车在疾驰。即使是被蒙上了眼睛的索隆也再清楚不过，根本就没有任何别的引擎声经过他们身边……

而罗却不会告诉他，他没有兴趣去嘲笑一个被用了有催情功能的润滑剂却不知情的可怜家伙。

++

罗一直没有停下。不再有时间观念的索隆全然不知道时间过去了过久，他们又离开了他熟悉的海岸多远。他的脑袋变得迷迷糊糊的，下面很舒服，高潮了大概有四五次，甚至还潮吹了两次。虽然仅存的那点理智让他还是记得保持安静，但高潮的时候自然是忍不住的，低低地呜咽了几声，连他自己都觉得像是哭。更不用说，副驾驶的座椅上、地上，一定已经被他弄得乱七八糟……

但旁边的男人却没有再出过声。青年自己都已经不太明白自己到底在想些什么了，他竟然觉得罗其实对他也不错……除了最开始的那句责怪，后面就没再开口羞辱过什么了……就算他如此失态地弄湿了整个座椅，还喷湿了地板，弄脏了那个人的车……

明明该恨罗的不是吗，明明这一切窘态都是由他造成的。

或许，现在应该先放弃思考。是陌生的快感让人变得软弱……况且，有着这样淫乱身体的自己似乎是咎由自取。

起码，清醒的时候，还是会对那个人感到愤怒、恐惧。

索隆正失神着，下身却突然感到明显不同于高潮的感受——是尿意。

“.…..喂……罗……停车。我，我想尿尿。”

罗没有回应，却明显能感觉到车速慢了下来。待车停稳后，带着凉意的手指划过他的脸颊，随即眼罩被取了下来。

“忍着，索隆当家的。先别睁眼，适应几分钟再睁开。如果你不想提早变瞎的话。”

性感的嗓音配合着恰到好处的提醒，如果不是个疯子暴徒的话，将会是多少人魂牵梦绕的对象……青年恍惚间甚至觉得自己像是在被一个不那么谦和有礼却不会让人厌恶的医生照看。转头又惊觉自己是不是犯贱，会产生这样不切实际的幻想。这个混蛋，怎么可能会是好人。

男人继续不紧不慢地替他解着绳子。索隆睁开眼时却愣住了——他们依旧停在这条看不见尽头的公路上……

罗看似随意地递给他一个塑料瓶，指了指车前玻璃。眼前的视野，正是大光灯照射下的公路。

“你……什么意思……”青年颤抖着声音不可置信道。

罗的意思很明显，是要他下车站在车前、在车灯下……尿进瓶子里……可他甚至全身上下没有一件衣服，连鞋都没有了。

……这是何等的屈辱之姿！ 

“不好意思吗，明明刚刚当着我的面也‘尿’了好几次啊……我不管你用哪里，去给我蹲在地上尿！”不顾索隆自顾自的羞愤，罗突然拔高了音量，变得十分狠戾，“你不想去也可以，那就在这里尿出来，没有东西给你擦身体，你也要继续给我天天坐在这里。当然我相信你不笨，你现在下去，我不会给你戴上任何限制，赤身裸体的你自然是不会好意思逃跑去骚扰别人的是吧？不过……假如你真的那么恬不知耻的话，我会毫不犹豫地直接发动引擎撞死你。能理解我给你的选择吗，索隆当家的？”

“你！简直是疯子！”索隆甚至无暇生气罗的污言秽语，僵硬了几分钟，还是从他手中接过那个瓶子，每一步都极为沉重地缓缓走到了车头前。

赤裸的他站在刺眼的灯光前简直如同无所遁形的犯人。他犹豫、迷茫、愤怒，迟迟不愿蹲下。

似乎是等得不耐烦了，眼前如同怪物般的车甚至发出了喇叭声。

那个……混蛋！

青年知道这是罗在催促他。从未经历过如此屈辱的他，终究还是，分开腿慢慢蹲下，将瓶子伸到自己的两腿之间，握住阴茎对准了窄小的瓶口。

明明是男人，却要在那个男人面前用女人的姿态解放……还像女人一样供他玩乐。

前所未有的委屈席卷了索隆，他觉得呼吸困难。绿色的脑袋垂着，有水从脸颊上滑落。明明很久之前就发誓不会轻易再哭的！

他终于放松了，伴随着巨大的屈辱和委屈，尿液缓缓流入瓶口。可随之而来的，竟然还有那肮脏的快感……自己的身体，为什么能淫乱不争气至此……想到有一双眼睛正居高临下地在这灯光中将他看得一清二楚，那根名为理智的弦，今天彻底崩断了。

他不再刻意压抑自己解放尿意的冲动、解放欲望的冲动。急促地排泄完后……从铃口射出的，竟是颜色明显不同于尿液的精液。

之后不再有任何多余的动作，绿头发的青年顺从地走了回来。

独自坐在车中将这一切看在眼里的黑发男人轻轻叹息了一声。

“好像有点过头了……抱歉，但我需要你乖乖配合我，索隆当家的。”

tbc


End file.
